


Off to See the Wizard

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS keeps an eye on one of the Doctor’s errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to See the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (from _The Wizard of Oz_ & "dragons are among us"

“Is this—?” Amy leaned against the TARDIS’s console. “It _is_!”

“Is what, Mother?” said River, absently, manipulating the controls.

The TARDIS obligingly showed her the information she requested— she loved her thief, of course, but it was refreshing sometimes to have another woman around, who knew how to be gentle with her controls.

“Do you see this?” Amy said, grabbing Rory’s arm. “A rainbow nebula. We’re… we’re over the rainbow!”

“Is there a pot of gold?” Rory asked.

“We’re somewhere over the rainbow. Doctor—”

He dashed up from the wardrobe room, where he’d found the green velvet jacket she’d been trying to hide, and ran to the door. “Everyone stay here!” he cried, straightening his emerald satin bowtie. “I’ve got to see a wizard about a horse.”

“We’ll give him ten minutes,” said River.

The TARDIS sighed— not that anyone would have heard it— and cast her sensors out onto the planet. Just to be safe, she sent a few extra readings to the display River was using.

Sure enough, less than eight minutes later, the TARDIS swung her doors open as the Doctor came racing inside, a long gash in his jacket and his bowtie askew.

“Dragons!” he panted. “There weren’t dragons here the last time! Flying monkeys, yes, but _dragons_!?”

This time when the TARDIS sighed, she heard River and Amy sigh with her. Rory simply grabbed the Console Room’s first aid kit and tugged at the Doctor’s ruined jacket, “Come on, let me have a look at that.”

River leaned a hip against the console. “How do you deal with him all the time?” she muttered, and the TARDIS beeped a laugh.

THE END


End file.
